


落幕

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Kudos: 6





	落幕

门被轻轻敲了三下，威利·戴巴这才放下心来，从藏身的狭窄杂物堆中小心翼翼地钻了出来，他的妹妹已经面无表情地推开了门，看到他边走边笨手笨脚地解着胸前的纽扣，有些看不过似的一把拽过他三下两下拆散了他背后华丽的大蝴蝶结。

“老爹他们走啦？”威利不敢动弹，一边低头和繁复的纽扣做斗争，一边陪着笑问。

“走了，我跟他们说你去喝酒了，趁他们去找的这会儿，你赶快回家。”妹妹手脚麻利地解开了他背后所有的绸带，于是层层叠叠的华丽长裙从他身上哗啦落下，堆成一座丝绸的小山，威利笨拙地摆脱它，顺手拽下了头上高高的假发髻。

“真是吓死我了，不知道他们从哪里听到的风声……”威利飞快地坐到梳妆台前，“嘿，帮帮我……”

“真麻烦……”妹妹嘴里抱怨着，还是利索地拿起镜子前的瓶瓶罐罐帮他卸妆，威利闭着眼睛，感觉她用的力气像是要把他的脸皮揉烂。

“哎哟，疼疼疼……”他低声叫唤着，“饶了我吧，我知道你最贴心啦！多亏你给我打掩护，要是被老爹知道我在这儿演戏，可得被打断腿。”

“你是该好好谢我。”妹妹冷淡地回答，“你这衬衫也不能穿了，赶紧换一件。”

威利将眼支开一条缝儿往下看去，只见白色的衬衣胸前晕开一片鲜红，他这才想起来今天自己演的伯爵夫人因为偷情被丈夫刺死，为了逼真他们用了真血浆，不仅外衣，连里头也染透了，他懊恼地嘟囔了一声，还好他在这儿还放了些平常的衣服。

他在帘子后面换衣服的时候，知道妹妹在外头等他，于是他一边扣着扣子一边问：“我今天演得怎么样？”

“还行吧。”她每次都会给出一模一样的回答。

家中只有妹妹知道他在学校的地下剧社做演员，他们默契地守护着这个秘密，她还会为他提供必要的帮助和掩护，就像今天这样，不过可从没有今天这样惊险——父亲不知道听到了什么风声，竟然难得地带着仆人跑到学校来，差点将他逮个正着。要是被父亲看到他化着浓妆穿着女人衣裙的模样，恐怕得把他气吐血，原本这个不成器的儿子就让他伤透了脑筋，他在家的时候不出三天准得挨一顿骂。威利这样想着父亲气急败坏的模样，不合时宜地笑了起来，他知道父亲对他如何失望，但他并不难过。虽然生在马莱最为显赫的戴巴家族，还是家中的独子，威利却从没有想过要继承这个历史悠久的大家族，还有……战锤巨人。

他知道自己没有才能，更没有这份胆魄。

“别磨蹭了，快走。”他出来的时候，妹妹显然已经等得不耐烦了，一看到他露面就转身往门外走去，威利急忙追上去。

他的妹妹穿着和他一样的学校制服，却端正挺拔，仅仅一个背影就显露出凛然高贵的气质，威利故意落后一步跟在她身后，他喜欢就这样看着妹妹的背影，她生来就该领导别人，让人跟随在她身后，他一直怀抱着这样的想法。

父亲最初对唯一的儿子寄予厚望，但后来也逐渐无可奈何地意识到，妹妹才是更加适合的人选，可每次看到威利不务正业的模样，他还是会怒不可遏，口口声声训斥着要继承戴巴家族的人怎么可以如此不成体统。但他知道母亲并不愿意妹妹继承战锤巨人，尽管她的优秀有目共睹。谁能舍得呢？他们都知道那意味着什么。

他再一次细细端详她的背影。身姿窈窕的少女，含苞待放的年纪，在校园里她是最出色的学生，在宴会上她是众人瞩目的美人，这样的贵族小姐本应无忧无虑，最大的心事莫过于一场热烈的恋爱。他的妹妹并没有心上人，她的心中空无一物。

很快他们走到了校门口，妹妹拦了辆车，他跟着她钻进车内。她端正地坐在他身边，目光淡淡地投向窗外，似乎懒得和他说话一般，威利厚着脸皮搭腔道：“周末我请你去吃甜点，嗯？”

妹妹瞥了他一眼，显然无动于衷，不过沉默了片刻，她说：“你还要继续？”

他愣了一下，意识到她指的是他继续在剧社演戏的事情，于是讷讷地笑道：“我当初可是好不容易才混进去的，才一年就坚持不下去了可不行……我保证会更加小心的！这不还有你在，我肯定不会被老爹发现的。”

“就那么喜欢吗？”她望着窗外，似叹息般问道。

“啊……”他笑了笑，“是啊，非常喜欢。如果可能的话，我会希望我这辈子就做一个戏剧演员吧。演一辈子的戏，台上万众欢呼，台下无人知晓。这就是我想要的一切了……”

他知道她在听，但她的目光始终静静地投向窗外飞速后退的街道，好像在出神，或者思考一些他并不明白的东西。

“在舞台上，是怎样的感觉呢？”她问。

“硬要说的话，是消失的感觉吧——威利·戴巴从这个世界上消失了，只剩下我所扮演的那个角色，只剩下那个人的爱恨情仇，喜怒哀乐，尽可以陶醉于其中，那是完全稳固坚定，安全可靠的东西。无论怎样去爱都可以，无论怎样去恨都可以，疯狂，冲动，折磨，羞辱，都不会带来任何伤害。同样，无论怎样懦弱卑劣，无论怎样彷徨动摇，无论怎样逃避怎样堕落，都可以被原谅。因为那不是真的，所以总是完美无缺。我无法抗拒那种东西，我无法抗拒……你知道，真实的威利·戴巴永远也接受自己本来的模样，他永远也无法扮演好威利·戴巴被期待的角色。”

“我是个一无所长的男人。”他苦笑，“能够支撑起戴巴家族的人是你，对不起，你有我这样糟糕的哥哥，真的很对不起……”

“有什么可对不起的。”她说，“我又不是第一天知道你是个一无所长的男人。”

“哎呀，你这话还真叫我伤心。”他夸张地摆出一副委屈的模样。

“如果，你真有这样的机会呢？”她忽然问，“演一辈子的戏……那又有什么意义？终究是虚假的，不是吗？”

“是啊，终究是虚假的。”他说，“但那有什么不好的？我们生活的这个世界，我们所了解的这个世界，人与物，过去与未来，有多少是真实的？有时候，真相或许不是什么好东西也说不定。”

他靠在汽车座椅上，闭上眼睛微笑起来：“我啊，希望我能一直演一直演，演许多许多的戏，扮演许多许多的人，在舞台上度过数也数不清的人生，然后，在最后一场戏落幕之前，就死在舞台上。让观众也吓一跳，教他们弄不清死掉的到底是谁，是舞台上的角色，还是那个名叫威利·戴巴的，谁也不认识的男人。我想要一场华丽的落幕，足够惊天动地，让死亡都相形见绌的绚烂与疯狂，没有人能够忘记那一幕，然后，所有人都忘记了我……”

“到那时候，我没法来看吧。”妹妹平静地说。

“啊，不过没关系，我也成不了一个演员。”

他睁开双眼，汽车已经开到了戴巴家的宅邸前，宛如幻梦的幕布徐徐落下，现实的世界让他感到一阵晕眩，夏日的阳光强烈地刺痛他的眼睛，并没有别的选择，他伸手推开车门。


End file.
